Hyperhidrosis is a medical condition that causes excessive sweating in one or more areas of the body. For example, excessive sweating can occur on the palms, feet, underarms, and/or head while other areas of the body remain dry. Sweating is normal under certain circumstances, such as when an individual becomes hot or nervous. However, individuals with hyperhidrosis can routinely sweat for no apparent reason. This condition can interfere with a variety of normal daily functions, such as turning a doorknob or using a computer, for example. Further, the excess sweating can soak through the individual's clothing, leading to embarrassment of the individual and/or poor self-image. A number of additional challenges can also be associated with hyperhidrosis.
Reference will now be made to the exemplary embodiments illustrated, and specific language will be used herein to describe the same. It will nevertheless be understood that no limitation of the scope of the invention is thereby intended.